Users, of user devices, increasingly use conference calls to communicate with one another. To minimize undesired sounds (e.g., inappropriate and/or distracting sounds) from being communicated to other users during a conference call, a user can mute his/her telephone device when the user is not speaking to the other users during the conference call. The user often forgets to un-mute the telephone device when he/she begins speaking, to the other users via the conference call, after previously muting the telephone device. As a result, the other users cannot hear the user speaking and a silence can ensue, during the conference call, if the other users are waiting for the user to speak. At the same time, a user often forgets to mute his/her telephone device when he/she is not speaking during a conference call with other users. Consequently, the other users can hear inappropriate and/or distracting sounds, which are in the background of the user and are being transmitted via the un-muted telephone device of the user. These sounds are often distracting to the other users and can reduce the productivity of the conference call.